Proven!
by Pari forever ft
Summary: Prom's the deadline. And Natsu's love for her is immeasurable. But can Natsu prove that he really loves Lucy sincerely? Will the nerd accept the playboy's love? What are the consequences?-Natsu&Lucy, AU College.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I dedicate this story to** _ **Crimson Sana**_ **, a very dear friend of mine. If you are reading this, this story is for you. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **Thanks Sana for being the wonderful friend you are. I absolutely love you. You were there for me, when I thought I was alone. You brought me out from that depressing aura of mine. You made me so happy that tears forgot their path to my eyes. I just want to let you know that, without you Sana, there is no me. Hope you like this story.**

 **Oh and please read crimson sana's story, Let yourself fall, it's amazing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song I've used here. All that I do own is this story and it only focuses on your entertainment. Hope you like it.**

 _ **Proven!**_

Glancing once more at the books that lay spread on the table in front of her, Lucy smiled, satisfied that she not forgotten a single thing. Lucy let out a groan as she noticed the time on the clock.

 _He's running late today._

She drew a chair and sat down to wait, burying herself in a book for the mean time. She moved her blond locks behind her ear and wiped her big brown framed nerdy glasses once more.

Just then the bells on the door of the room jingled as a pink haired man stepped inside the air conditioned library. Visibly gorgeous with his strong muscles and well built body, the pinkette ran a hand through his hair as he searched for the blond girl that reigned over his heart. He spotted her almost immediately, not because her appearance was charming to him, well yes it was, but because she sat on the table that would very much be stated as in middle of the room. He smirked. She was right there every day at the same time, her nose buried into a book, reading.

Walking over to her, Natsu pulled a chair in front of her and sat with a small thud. He noticed her attire almost immediately. She wore an over sized sweater over her t-shirt and a long grey skirt that ran below her knees. Her hair was tied into a messy bun and her big glasses successfully covered her beautiful brown orbs. Yet,

 _She looks beautiful the way she is._

Lucy looked up from her book and saw him sit down. He was still wearing his basketball jersey that stuck to his body like second skin with a read hoodie draped over it, covering his muscles and a scaled white scarf hung around his neck like always. The scarf he wore, Lucy recognized, was not only really valuable, but also incredibly taken care of. Natsu wouldn't at any cost, even for a minute, remove that precious scarf from his neck. It was his pride and pain. How could it not be? It was after all the only remnant, real memory of his deceased father. Lucy had seen him when his father had died, his eyes perished with pain and agony. It was one of those nightmares for the junior Dragneel that she had witnessed him writhe in the pain of. The night his only family had died, his father in his last words had handed Natsu the hand-made scarf and had asked him to keep it safe as a reminder of his father's love to him. Ever since that day, or rather night, the scarf had become a part of that cheerful boy and he never let it be out of his sight.

 _He must've been stuck in basketball practice._

"Sorry Luce, I got stuck in basketball practice. I promise I'll come earlier from tomorrow." He said with eyes that showed genuine guilty.

Lucy smirked. She was right about her childhood best friend, careless Natsu. How could she not be? She knew him well back from high school. Now, even in their last collegiate years, nothing had changed. She visibly cringed, a thought coming to her mind.

 _He's a heart throb. I don't stand a chance. He's a playboy. He'll never love me._

"Shall we begin?" Lucy asked out loud.

Natsu nodded, chuckling. Lucy opened a few books and passed it on to him while he gazed at his tutor lovingly.

 _It's been years. But she hasn't changed a bit. She's still the same loud weirdo who agreed to tutor me after I practically begged her to in front of the whole school. She's annoying and boisterous, but that what makes her so beautiful and kind. She's calm and shy in front of everyone but she's herself only in front of me. How can I not love this angel?_

"Today we'll work with trigonometry, maths. It's a concept we've done before so I expect you to understand this quicker." Lucy said, with a tone that clearly meant business.

Natsu nodded and let out an inaudible sigh.

 _She's a nerd. She's so intelligent, so perfect in whatever she does. She'll never love me._

 **Break…**

Lucy's phone rang while she was sorting a few papers for Natsu to solve. Not wanting to cause noise in a library, she glanced at the caller id and picked up the call.

"Yes, Erza?"

Natsu looked up from his writing, his brows knitted in confusion.

' _I need you to come home right now, Lucy.'_

"Right now? But I'm still with Natsu in the library. Can't it wait?"

' _Nope. You're coming home right now miss. Besides I'm sure Natsu won't mind if he missed studies for one day.'_ Her voice was stern and commanding.

Lucy sighed.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."

And with that, she let the call end. She gave Natsu a guilty look, not really wanting to leave.

"It's okay. I'll be fine for one day!" he said.

 _I am so not fine. Damn Erza!_

But then again, Erza was a scary strong woman. She was also Lucy's best friend and shared a house with her. The redhead was a graduate from the academy they were studying in and was now the owner of Magnolia's best bakery. Lucy had even heard that Erza Scarlet, the virgin beauty had laid quite an interest in a blue haired man who was Magnolia's police department's resident in charge police officer and a daily customer to the Scarlet Bakery.

"Thanks Natsu!" Lucy said as she put a few books in her bag, stood up and turned around to leave.

However, Natsu grabbed her hand before she left, he too standing up. He pulled her nearer to him as he gazed at her. She blushed the minute she noticed their proximity.

"See you at Fairy Tail Café at 7?" he whispered.

"S-sure!"

He gave her his infamous grin before she left. That moment however, her heart…

 _Doki Doki_

…ran wild.

 **Break…**

It was seven already and Natsu stood in front of the Café entrance, waiting for Lucy to come. He kept glancing at his watch, beads of perspiration running down his forehead. He was wearing a red t-shirt with black pants; his scarf still hung around his neck and had a book in hand.

Occasionally he would hear whispers of "so hot" or "he's so handsome" or something else from the women that passed by him. Even in his simple dress up, it would be hard for a woman to not to swoon at his body. He was handsome, making all the girls drool over his looks. Normally he would have flirted with a woman or two, gradually leading her to his apartment. But for the past few months, something had got to him. It was love. All of a sudden, nobody in this world seemed to matter, not even himself, except for Lucy. From the last few months, he'd look at her talking and see how her lips moved, so kissable, he'd look how her hair was tied up and imagined what they'd look if opened, her soft blond curls on her shoulder, he'd bring her favorite milkshake, buy her ice-cream just to make her smile and laugh. He'd been whipped or so his friends would say but he didn't care. After all he loved, Lucy, so much.

 _Where is she?_

Just then Natsu saw a familiar blond haired woman run towards his direction. He raised his hand to show his presence when he froze mid way. His breath hitched.

 _This isn't my Luce. It couldn't be._

She stood in front of him, hands on her hips while gasping for breath. But it gave Natsu just enough time to admire the mesmerizing beauty of the woman in front of him who he believed he'd known all this time. It was simply unbelievable. Were his eyes functioning right?

 _Holy Mavis! Is this Lucy?_

She looked like a completely different person. From her glasses to her shoe style, everything had changed. She was simply gorgeous. At that moment, Natsu could have sworn that angels were inferior to this earthly woman.

She wore a red sleeveless t-shirt that hugged her curves beautifully, styled with a black mini skirt and long cowboy boots. Her blond hair lay loose and wild unlike the times when she used to tie them up. Moreover, her glasses were gone and replaced with contacts showing off her astounding brown orbs.

"P-p-pretty…" Natsu stuttered in awe.

 _Just who is this girl? Just when I finally think I know her, she shows me a completely new side of her. She's a box full of wonders._

Finally having caught her breath, Lucy looked up to Natsu and smiled warmly. Her smile sent flutters through Natsu's body. His heart was beating so fast just because of that one smile; he feared he'd faint by just looking at her.

"Sorry I'm late! I really didn't mean to, but Erza and Mira won't let me go!" She whined like a child, her voice sweeter than honey.

Once again, Natsu was caught off guard by her expressions. Yet he managed to stutter out an 'its okay'. Then together, with Natsu still watching her from the corner of his eye they somehow managed to get in and sit. The room was lively even though it was only 7. Lucy glanced around the room. It was a beautiful place with walls painted with striking colors and people bustling with energy. There was never a dull moment at Fairy Tail. She and Natsu even worked here during the summer holidays last year. Needless to say, Lucy had the time of her life back then. After that, she and Natsu had come here so frequently, as if it had become their personal hangout.

"So, did you do the sums that I gave you?" She asked bringing her attention back to the man sitting in front of her.

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Just that I'm sitting in front of the most beautiful girl I've ever met and all she asks is whether I'm done with my sums or not." He said smirking.

Lucy raised one eyebrow in confusion and then rolled her eyes. She could feel blood coming to her cheeks, but she ignored it.

 _If only he meant it. He must have said that to every single girl in school. Called me beautiful that is. And whatever he does, I don't want to become one of his dolls or his fan girls. That's because if I do, I'll break…_

"Flattery will get you nowhere Natsu. Just answer the question."

… _and I won't be able to stand up. Ever._

"I did. You can check it. Here's the book." He spoke slowly, handing her the book.

 _But I mean it, Luce. No one is more beautiful than you for me._

Just then the waiter arrived holding a notepad and a pen in his hand. The man wore a dress shirt and a black pant with a dark blue tie which went handsomely with his striking good features and his black hair. He wore a small tag which said 'Gray'.

"Should I order a black coffee and a chocolate milkshake like usual for you guys, Lucy?" He asked facing the blond haired beauty.

She looked up at him. Immediately looking at the change in her appearance he jumped, dropping the book in hand. His eyes widened, and he spluttered on his saliva.

"W-what's with the sudden change, Lucy?"

She merely smiled at the man. Gray was a fellow classmate at college and brother-like figure in her life. He was one of those people in her life who appreciated her despite her past-nerdy appearance. He cared for her as if a real brother and protected her from the people who tried to bully her in school. He was in fact very shy in expressing his feelings concerning a woman, but for her he had broken this wall and truly and clearly expressed how dear she was to him. She was grateful for that.

"Erza and Mira forced me into this. They said it was high time I had a 'makeover' or something. Mira even commented something like enjoying my final year in college. But does it look bad? I mean I could always go back to the way I was, you know?" Lucy said innocently.

Gray clearly understood what kind of 'enjoyment' Mira had been talking about. To think of his sister attracting men, made him angry. But then again he respected her too much to go against her wishes. So, if she wanted to date someone, who was he to deny?

"Y-y-you look- I mean I've never seen someone prettier than you, Lucy." He managed to stutter out.

Lucy smiled broadly and said,"thank you!"

At that moment, Lucy got up from her seat and planted a quick innocent kiss on her brother's cheek. Gray went really red in embarrassment and Natsu gaped at the bold move. Natsu who had been watching their little moment all this while, interrupted in, jealousy written all over his face.

"We're leaving!" he said suddenly standing up and moving, tugging Lucy behind him.

"B-but Natsu, I still want to-"she whined before she was cut off.

"You can talk to him later! Right now we leave!"

"Fine. Bye Gray!" she said pouting and waving to Gray who in turn waved back.

Finally out, Lucy turned to Natsu.

"What was that about?!" she asked, her hands on her waist.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he glanced at the fuming Lucy.

 _She looks sexy when she's angry._

"Well?!" She asked, growing impatient. He gulped.

"Uh I was kinda…um…look I just got jealous back there. I-I apologize!" He said bending almost immediately.

Lucy chuckled. Natsu looked at her in confusion. She saw the innocent face Natsu was making and immediately broke into a full blown laughter.

"Natsu and jealous pfft!" she laughed.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" he whined.

But she wouldn't listen. He said the same sentence over and over a couple of times, but she wouldn't stop. Finally, too embarrassed, he held her shoulders firmly and brought her near to him. Slowly as her laughter ceased, he whispered sexily before pulling her into a kiss.

"You're too cute"

Her eyes grew wide and a blush formed on her cheeks. She felt a pair of lips on her own, kissing her so passionately, her legs felt like jelly. Instinctively, her hands made her way into his hair as he cupped her cheeks. For a moment, she had been unable to understand what was happening. But slowly, she seeped into the kiss, kissing him back with the same passion.

The very feeling of his lips on hers made her joyful as if heaven seemed less to her. He was incredibly gentle with her and full of love. Lucy had only dreamed of such a feeling that washed over her. But just as it began, it ended. Natsu broke the kiss, pulling apart.

"I love you Luce." He whispered softly, brushing a lock behind her ear.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, unable to take in his words. She wanted to tell him that she too had mutual feelings for the man but a familiar heartache stopped her from doing so. She remembered that he was indeed a playboy and this must be one of his games. Immediately hurt crossed her face and she answered.

"No Natsu you don't." She whispered back, her words matching her pained expression.

"But I do love you Luce. I always have."

"Maybe, But I don't believe you."

Natsu, who had not been expecting it, froze. He was unable to understand her words. No woman had ever denied him, be it directly or indirectly. He had been so blinded by the fact that women swooned over him, so much that he wasn't ready for a rejection yet. He'd forgotten that the woman in front of him, the one he really loved, was different. She was wonderful in her own way, so free, so kind, so helpful, and so beautiful that she deserved real attention. But to hear the fact that after all these years, she didn't believe him was hurtful. It hurt more than what would have if someone would have cut his heart out.

"Why not?" he whispered with hope in his voice.

"Because you've hurt me." She said looking down. She moved a step behind and out of his grasp.

Hurt her? Why would he ever hurt her? For all he knew, he loved her! Unless…. Unless she'd always loved him and he hurt her by going out with those women.

"Look at yourself, Natsu. You are a playboy. What can ever make me believe that you'll love me sincerely? You must have recited the same lines in front of thousands of women for all I know." she said her voice breaking.

"That's not true Lucy- "

"It is!" she shouted, anger coating her face.

"Pleas-"he began before he was cut off immediately.

"Do you know Natsu, how much it hurt me when I would see you walking out of the library with another woman?! Do you know how long I've waited for you to notice me the way I was? As a love possibility?! It's true, Natsu. I did love you all this time. But I don't want my heart broken Natsu! I want to experience real, pure love! Can you give me that?!" she shouted out her feelings.

He wanted to answer and tell him just how much he loved her. But he couldn't. He was too baffled. She was hurting all this time?! And all his fault too. If only he had known, he would never have started going out with different women. Love was knocking on his door all this time but he'd never listened. If only he had known…

"I really do love you Lucy. More than anyone. I really mean it. Just give me a chance." He finally managed to say.

She stood there, so calm that he was afraid she hated him now.

"You want a chance, fine! Then prove it playboy! Prove it to me, that you really do love me. I give you until prom night ends to prove yourself." She said her eyes stern.

"I'll prove it to you Lucy, I promise. Just tell me how?! I will do anything."

"That's for you to find out, Natsu. There are things you have to do on your own." was all she said before turning and walking away.

"I promise Lucy! I love you and I'll prove it!"

Lucy turned a bit and smiled sexily, "I'll be waiting."

 **Break…**

"What did he say?! I'm going to kill that bastard!" Erza said, fuming with inevitable anger. She stood on the low table, a knife in her hand.

Lucy sighed.

"Calm down Erza and get down from that table, will you? That table is costly. I'm giving him a chance aren't I? Then let him prove it himself."

Erza got down.

"But aren't you angry at him?"

"I am but I am also very curious of what he'll do. So let him off the hook for now." Lucy said gulping down another piece of the chocolate cake Erza had brought her.

"Fine, but if he does anything indecent to you-"

"I'll tell you." Lucy finished for Erza.

Lucy moved her attention back to the TV. Erza watched the super calm Lucy suspiciously.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah Erza?" Lucy said looking back at Erza who went over to the fridge to get herself some cake too.

"Why aren't you crying? I mean I'm glad you're not but it's just weird."

"I'm fine that's why. I'm not even upset."

Erza opened her fridge.

"Yeah right. Maybe that's why all of my cake and ice-cream boxes are empty."

 **Break…**

Lucy sighed as she stared at the prom posters stuck on the wall beside her locker. 'Starry Night' it said. She absolutely loved the theme as she held a particular interest in stars and other interstellar objects. But she couldn't go. Not without a date.

 _Why is it important to get a date to prom?_

It wasn't as if she hadn't been asked or anything. On the contrary, she would receive an ask every day or so after she'd entered college a week ago, in a blue tank top and brown skirt. With her changed appearance, men would swoon over her thin waist and big chest, her perfectly curved body. But she wasn't interested in any of those men. After all, Lucy had discovered, that these men only asked her out as an excuse to get into her pants. The nerve of those men! But since that day Gray had been a great help, protecting her from those dirty minded people. Him being one of the strongest and the most handsome guys in college, no one dared to go against him. Even Juvia, Gray's friend was a great help. She would remain with Lucy during the times Gray was unavailable, genuinely caring for Lucy.

Natsu, you ask? He disappeared. Lucy hadn't even seen him since that day. Lucy half wondered whether she should drop all of her hopes of him. So, even Natsu was off her list of top prom candidates. Actually that list was practically empty.

Lucy sighed again.

 _Just who do I go to prom with?!_

"What is Lucy-san sighing about?" Juvia asked from behind her.

"Prom." Lucy said turning to face the blue haired woman.

Juvia only gave her a small smile. After all who would blame her? Prom was only two weeks away. And Lucy still had everything left to do, like shopping and stuff. Just then, Juvia's eyes brightened.

"Why don't Lucy-san and Juvia go shopping? Lucy-san can buy a dress for prom!" Juvia said clapping in delight.

Lucy giggled and nodded. What girl could resist shopping?!

 **Break…**

"Hey Juvia, Gray asked you to Prom yet?" Lucy asked as she looked through dresses, her cell phone held to her side, a familiar light on it as if a call was still on.

"No. Juvia is losing faith in her love. Juvia isn't expecting Gray-sama to ask her to Prom anyway." Juvia said looking down at the floor.

"Juvia. _Look at me_ Juvia." Lucy said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder firmly.

"Keep going. Gray loves you. He's just too shy to say it out loud." Lucy said looking in the eyes of the blue-haired beauty.

"Juvia has waited for five years, Lucy-san. Juvia only waits until Prom. If Gray-sama doesn't ask Juvia, she will accept Lyon-san's proposal of marriage."

' _What?! Juvia don't do that!'_

Lucy smirked.

"Oops! I totally forgot my call was on with Gray!" Lucy said dramatically, handing Juvia the phone.

Juvia took the phone, Lucy was offering and placed it on her ear. However, Lucy had to cover her ears for the squeals and screams that came next.

"YESSS!"

 **Break…**

Lucy looked incredously at the dress in front of her. She turned to Juvia in alarm.

"Are you crazy, Juvia? This dress will cost a fortune! How am I to get money for that?!"

Juvia smiled.

"Lucy-san does not need to worry about cost. Juvia assures you that she, Gray-sama and Erza-san will pay for it. We have it all covered." She said softly.

Lucy and Juvia were currently in Magnolia mall's biggest shop of dresses. The shop looked incredibly grand and an attendant had even appeared at their service before Juvia had dismissed her for the no need of help.

"I can't let you guys do that for me!"

"But Lucy-san will. Erza-san has told Juvia to even go to the length of forcing Lucy-san if she has to. Besides it's a really wonderful dress and it looks great on Lucy-san."

"It's too frilly."

"That makes it prettier on Lucy-san." Juvia countered.

"I don't like the color."

"This is Lucy-san's favorite color. It is impossible for Lucy-san to not like it."

"It's a bit revealing. It makes me feel uneasy."

"The shirt Lucy-san is wearing right now is more revealing than the dress. Lucy-san cannot feel uneasy."

"Um…I hate dresses?"

"Really Lucy-san? This is the worst excuse that anyone can make. Just give up, Lucy-san. Juvia isn't going to let Lucy-san out the store until Lucy-san says _yes_." Juvia said crossing her arms.

"Fine, I give up. Let's buy this damned prom dress."

 **Break…**

"Natsu, Is that you?"

The pink haired man turned around at the sound of his name to face a blue haired old woman. Around him the flowers rustled with the smooth movement of those cool winds. It was almost dark and the sun was about to set, giving the sky an orange-ish hue.

"Oh, aunt Grandine, how are you?"

Her eyes narrowed as her hands stood on her hips, a frown forming on her face. She stood there at the entrance of her home, her door half open as an answer to that vigorous knocking.

"I'm fine darling. What do you want?"

Natsu smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm here to see dad. Missed him and all, ya know?"

"Get in. Visit the grave during early morning."

 **Break…**

Lucy stared at the calendar on her bedroom wall.

 _One week and four days left… Natsu where are you? I miss you._

It was night already and Lucy had completed her college home work. But for the very first time she felt no happiness in studying. It felt annoying actually. She missed the feeling of Natsu's hand in hers, keeping it warm in the cold. She missed the smile he gave her when she'd agree to take a break between studying for coffee or food. She missed the light in his eyes when she'd make cookies or something for Natsu to taste. She missed every single part of him. And it hurt.

"Lucy, Dinner's ready!" Erza yelled from the kitchen.

That snapped Lucy out of her thoughts as she quickly ran down the stairs and joined Erza at the dining table. But someone was already sitting there. She froze in her tracks and carefully moved towards the man.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

The blonde haired man looked up from his newspaper and faced his daughter. She was wearing a sleeveless pink t-shirt and some blue shorts. His breath hitched as he stared at the very split image of his beloved late wife.

"I missed my daughter so I came to see you. You know Lucy; your mother wore something like this when we first met. She was so flustered that she ran back to her room the next moment and changed. I love the both of you so much."

Lucy smiled and went up to him and hugged him.

"You know I miss her too, daddy." She whispered on his shoulder.

Lucy's mother had passed away when Lucy was only seven. But instead of separating them, this incident had only brought them together. The sorrow each of them felt was understood by the other. That's how their relationship worked, they consoled each other, they supported each other, and they helped each other to find happiness.

"Layla-san would be so happy if she could see the both of you right now." Erza whispered from the entrance of the room.

The father-daughter duo broke apart as Jude extended a hand towards her.

"You're my daughter too, Erza. Come here."

It was true. Erza was the orphan Jude had taken in when she was 12. Ever since that day, Jude had never distinguished between Lucy and Erza. They were both dear to him.

Erza ran up to her father and joined in the hug.

"So, who's up for some cake?"

 **Break…**

Natsu sighed as he looked at the calendar; prom was only a week away. He missed her. But he had work to do.

He moved around the small cottage looking at the pictures on the wall. There were pictures of his dad and Grandine (his dad's friend) during their childhood, their memories. He even came across a few with him in them. He smiled as those memories came flooding to him. Suddenly, he stopped. He took that framed picture from the desk and carried it to his aunt.

"Aunt Grandine, what is Lucy doing in a picture with you?"

Moving her attention from the pot, she looked at the picture Natsu was holding. A smile formed on her lips.

"Oh Lucy is an absolute sweetheart! She comes here every week, so I thought we had to have a picture together" however Grandine could hardly complete her sentence before she was cut off.

"Every week?! For what?" Natsu asked in shock.

"Here to visit your father's grave of course. She's right on this door with fresh flowers, every Saturday. I thought you knew, darling." Grandine said turning down the fire and wiping her hands with the apron.

"N-No I-I- she never told me." Natsu silently said.

"Lucy tells me a lot about you, you know?"

"Like what?"

"Like how you won a basketball match last month and how you gave her those flowers the other day…."

 _Oh Lucy what have you done to me? I can't stop thinking about you._

 **Break…**

"Will you go to prom with me?"

Lucy looked at Sting first and then at the people in the hallway who'd frozen at the loud noise and were now facing the duo. Lucy bit her glossed lips. How was she going to handle this?

"Sting…" Lucy started apologetically.

People on the hallway shook their head. Another boy rejected. Something like this always happened with Lucy Heartfilia, the nerd who'd suddenly made her way to the top of the charts of Magnolia's prettiest women.

"I know, Lucy. I know you like Natsu Dragneel. But face it! He's not here right now is he? Come on Lucy, what makes you think a playboy like him will ever love you?"

"He will come for me, Sting. He will. He promised me." Lucy said her eyes showing sincere feelings.

"Oh please. He never keeps his promises. That jackass only knows how to get a woman naked. He's only trying to get into your pant-"

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted cutting him off.

"You say that but have you even looked at yourself? Asking me out while cheating on Yukino?! You're the asshole here, Sting." She said slapping Sting on the face. The crowed broke into smirks, smiles and claps. She grabbed him by the collar and said,

"Don't you EVER dare insult Natsu in front of me again! Hear it loud and clear Sting, because next time you won't be able to."

Her heels clicked, her skirt danced on the beats of her steps, her hair ran wildly as she moved away from that man. Men drooled at her thin waist as she got lost into the memories of the only boy she loved, Natsu.

 _The heart wants what it wants, Natsu. And my heart wants you._

Somewhere somehow Lucy had realized that she was ready to give Natsu a chance and take the risk. All this time, while he was gone, she had grown stronger finally ready to take risks. Now all she needed was for him to come back.

 **Break…**

Lucy glanced, checking out the decorated room for prom, along with the startled, open-mouthed faces of the people that gaped at her beauty. She wouldn't blame them. Erza and Mira were simply amazing at dressing up people. With their talent, Lucy _had_ to look astounding. It was inevitable.

She wore a frilly long, pink dress. It was a strapless number, her chest held in place with a daring low cut white heart shaped start, moving lower to give a baby pink color as it stretched out in full length slight frill like a princess dress. The white part was covered with fake diamond-like stones that gave her a starry look. Her hair was let loose with a beautiful star shaped diamond pin which her mother had passed down to her before she had passed away. She looked breathless, an awesome combination of pretty and sexy.

The room on the other hand looked ridiculously crazy. Even though Lucy was inside a close room, she could feel as if she was standing right under the stars. That was the atmosphere that the prom decoration created.

It was prom. And she had arrived _, alone_.

 **Break…**

Natsu stared at his watch as the car took a sharp turn. Sounds of cars honking and people chatting became his background music as he whisked off into wondering what his favorite girl was up to. There was more to her than just beauty, there was strength. She lit a fire inside him every time she spoke and every time her lips curved up on her face to show a beautiful smile.

He'd always dreamed of what might have felt to claim her soft pink lips with his own, to hug her and to know what it felt like to see her blush only for him. He wanted to show her that his love for her was pure. He wanted to be the one to make her happy, to make her smile and laugh.

But he had to prove it. And prove he will.

He dialed a few numbers on his phone and brought it to his ear. A moment later a click was heard on the other end.

"Yo Gray! Dude everything ready?"

 **Break…**

Lucy sighed to herself as a slow song played and the couples danced along. She spotted Gray and a blushing Juvia amongst the couples. They danced slowly, Juvia's hands wrapped around Gray's neck and Gray's around her waist. Occasionally Gray would boldly bring her closer to him and Juvia would blush a deep red and look away.

Slowly, as the song came to an end, Gray grabbed Juvia's chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. Lucy could see how Juvia's eyes slowly closed, succumbing to the pleasure. Lucy averted her eyes away as a blush of her own made to her face. She felt her eyes might intrude that lovely couple. After all, Natsu was not here.

Natsu; that name brought a familiar pang in her chest. The desperation to meet him had increased so much she was ready to forget about the condition she had put forward.

 _What have you done to me, Natsu? Where have you gone?_

 **Break…**

He moved a hand through his soft pink locks as he saw his dazzling girl sigh and look down in despair. He noticed how no man was standing beside her. He smiled.

 _No date? Awesome._

Stealthily he made way to her, pushing through the crowds who looked at him and froze, giving him way. She was looking down, fiddling with her hands when he went and stood up in front of her.

She looked up almost immediately, her sparkling brown eyes meeting his tough onyx ones. He was smiling. Shell shocked and unable to believe, Lucy placed a hand on his face. He in reaction, moved his hand to hers, finally feeling her small hand against his large one. Lucy, so lost in his eyes didn't notice when the music around him stopped.

"Luce, I love you. And I'm going to prove it to you." He breathed the words out, planting a soft kiss on her cheek in the meantime.

"Natsu its okay, you don't-"Lucy began.

"Please Lucy let me." He whispered.

Suddenly, the lights went off and the warmth of Natsu's tough went away.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked in worry.

And as if her call had been heard a spotlight lighted Natsu who stood a few centimeters away.

 **All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down**

He slowly sang on the mike. Natsu always hated singing. He claimed that he wasn't good enough but Lucy knew he was better than that. His voice was so beautiful she would have fallen for his voice.

But he was singing, for her.

His eyes showed an enormous set of emotions. She swore she even saw tears on the corners of his eyes. That's what made her gasp out loud. After his father's death, she had never seen him cry. Was his love this deep for her?

A vigorous playing of piano followed as another spotlight broke out on Juvia, the blue haired beauty. Lucy had no idea Juvia could play the piano! And the way she was playing, it was hard to distinguish between her and a professional. A beautiful melody was created as it slowed down to a beautiful melodious beat.

Juvia, one of those friends who'd been a companion so kind, so nice, she wouldn't have survived high school without her. She was always cheerful with her and helped her with books a few times. Juvia had brought the rain in her life; the rain of friendship. She was Lucy's nakama, her companion who never left her side even at the most difficult times of her life. Juvia symbolized rain in her life. And dancing in her rain was one of the best parts of her life.

 **I've got fire for a heart  
I'm not scared of the dark  
you've never seen it look so easy  
I got a river for a soul  
and baby you're a boat  
Baby you're my only reason**

Natsu sang every word with so much passion and feelings, Lucy was lost amidst its beauty. However the instrument that joined next was a surprise. Another spotlight broke out to reveal a red haired beauty with a red guitar as her music joined, conversing with the piano peacefully.

Erza Scarlet; she was the knight. With bedtime stories and giggly pillow fights, Erza had been her knight in shining armor. Her sister, Erza was the one who'd fight with their father for her day outs. Bringing cake and ice-cream whenever Lucy was sad, Erza had consoled her and made her strong. Erza never considered an orphan with Lucy and that's why the two sisters never broke apart. The love they shared, the sisterly love was incredible. From pink ponies and unicorns to dark creepy monsters, Erza had saved her from all. Even though it had been only ten years, somehow Erza was her sister for life. Erza was her night and she would always be Erza's little princess.

 **If I didn't have you there would be nothing left  
The shell of a man who could never be his best  
If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun  
You taught me how to be someone, yeah**

Next joined in Gray Fullbuster with the drums. He brought a special feeling to this song, and everything else lost its meaning.

Gray Fullbuster; he was the ice. Strong and cold from up front and warm from within. Hands in his jacket and mysterious was his personality, but Lucy saw him clear as day. After all he was the one who'd saved her from those bullies on her first day. He was that man who'd make her smile when she cried that day. He respected Lucy so much, Lucy had felt special. He was that person who'd ruffled her hair and silently placed a gift on her bench, making her smile. Gray was her big brother, not of blood but of love. He'd broken his cold exterior to open up and tell her how much he loved her, as her brother.

 **All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down**

 **All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down**

 **Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down**

Natsu's voice and the music were so much in sync, it made Lucy so happy. A warm feeling engulfed her as her set of favorite people created that one song that touched her heart.

Natsu swerved and moved with every beat, making her heart flutter. She herself joined him in dancing, unconscious of her own moments. At that moment, the music slowed, and Natsu was handed a guitar. The spotlights that were on Erza, Juvia and Gray dimmed, leaving them out in complete blackout. Now, only one single spotlight stood on the centre of the dance floor, where Natsu and Lucy stood. Natsu began singing, his voice following the beats of the guitar.

 **I got fire for a heart  
I'm not scared of the dark  
you've never seen it look so easy  
I got a river for a soul  
and baby you're a boat  
Baby you're my only reason**

Natsu's voice, so full of emotion and beauty, Lucy couldn't help but bring a hand to her lips to stop that gasp that dared leave her mouth. While the lyrics ran swiftly and beautifully, the crowd around them started clapping, matching the beat in the next paragraph.

 **If I didn't have you there would be nothing left (nothing left)  
The shell of a man who could never be his best (be his best)  
If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun (see the sun)  
You taught me how to be someone  
Yeah**

Lucy's breath hitched as people all around sand with him, joining in the music while the instruments blasted the impact that song was making. Lucy was awestruck and flabbergasted unable to believe her ears.

 **All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down**

 **Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me**

 **All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down**

 **All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down**

The crowd fell silent as Lucy joined in singing with Natsu. Together, they decided to finish the song hand in hand.

 **Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down**

 **Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down**

When the song came to an end Lucy was almost in tears. But Natsu, who had been singing all this time, came to her. He stood right in front of her his hands fiddling with his scarf.

What happened next remained embedded in her memory for life. As if all his movements were more gracious than dance steps, so smooth Lucy would have swore he'd been practicing, Natsu slowly began unwinding the scarf so dear to him from his neck. Lucy was taken aback for a moment.

 _What is he doing? Wait don't tell me he's going to… Holy Mavis!_

Within the next seconds of her life, a warm scaly fabric was wrapped around her neck. Lucy sharply inhaled as a scent of warmth and burnt firewood met her nose. Looking down at where his hands were, Lucy didn't gasp or seem surprised, the scarf. She let the tears flow down and spoil the makeup on her beautiful face.

She knew what it meant and how much that scarf mattered to him. The scarf was indeed his most precious possession and he was giving it to her. It was more than what she'd ever expect him to do. She knew with this, Natsu had proven how sincere his love was. She felt a rainbow of emotions inside of her. Never had she felt this happy in her life.

He only let out a smile. And that smile was all Lucy needed to go up to him and kiss him fiercely. Kiss she did.

"Natsu?" she spoke against his lips.

"Yeah, Luce?"

"I love you."

Natsu Dragneel; what can she say? He was that idiotic best friend of hers for whom she fell head over heels in love with. And man was she happy, because he was the fire and she was ready to succumb to his flames.

 **Crappy ending I know. I'll edit it later I promise. Other than that, how was it? Oh and the song I used was from One Direction – Drag Me Down. Credits to them for the song.**

 **Sana, I hope you liked it. This was for you. I love ya.**

 **Oh and please check out my other stories; Marry Me and Juvia's New Outfit.**

 **I might go for a sequel provided you guys respond with favourating, following and reviewing this story. So press that alluring box below and tell me how it was, okay?**

 **~Pari forever ft**


	2. Special Side Story!

**Hi guys! I'm back again with this small side story of my story Proven! I hope you enjoy this important moment of the lives of Natsu and Lucy.**

 **Happy Birthday to CrimsonSana! Hope you have a great day!**

 **Also I would like to inform you that this snippet was originally part of the chapter "Consequences chapter 1: Bitches and Beaches" which unfortunately I was unable to complete. (Consequences is the sequel to Proven! which currently is in progress.)**

 **I would like to thank JazzLuSeh for checking this before it is put up. Well she writes one of the best tragedies around here, so be sure to check it out!**

 **This story is dedicated to both Sana-chan and Jazz-nee. I love you guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this anime. The rights only belong to Hiro Mashima. However, this story is solely mine and misuse of it will not be tolerated.**

 **Lastly, a big THANK YOU! to all those who favorited, followed and reviewed this story. Without you guys, I would've never come this far!**

 **The wait's over! Happy Reading!**

 _ **How It All Began**_

11:59 pm

Recipient: KeysOfMyHeartLock

Subject: Memories

Message: I stumbled upon our high school yearbook just now. Damn you looked just as hot in glasses as you do now. If it hadn't been for your shyness, we'd have dated a long time back, Ms. Girlfriend. Maybe then we wouldn't have spent all those days in the library just studying.

Even then, it doesn't make my love any less for you. I love you.

 **Break…(A few years back.)**

Lucy looked at the spiky pink haired boy walk back to his desk as he brooded over his test paper that lay in his hands.

 _Did he fail? Don't jocks like him never worry about their test scores? Then why is he worried?_

Lucy shook her head out of the thoughts. They weren't even friends. Why should she even worry about someone she didn't know?

She saw him sit down on the desk beside her, the crease of worry on his forehead. Suddenly he sighed loudly making Lucy jump up in surprise. She had been staring at him so intently that his sudden movement surprised her.

"-cy"

She blushed a crimson red and faced forward to her desk, concluding that this had certainly been embarrassing.

"-ucy!"

 _Huh? Did someone say 'ucy'?_

"Lucy Heartfilia!" The professor shouted for the fifth time, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.

Lucy stood up immediately, shocked she'd miss the first name call out.

"Here! Sorry Mest-sensei!"

Natsu Dragneel saw the flustered blonde hair nerd go towards the professor muttering 'sorrys' every now and then.

 _Did she forget her name? Even I heard Professor Gryder. Tch. What a weirdo._

She received her paper and bowed gracefully, then returning to her desk her face still flustered.

Natsu peered into her paper secretly and saw a 'A+' on it.

 _She's smart. Man, I could use some smartness on my paper too! I got a 'D' again! Wait what if she-_

And just like that, a brilliant idea popped into Natsu's head. Brilliant and him, surprising enough.

 **Break...**

Lucy placed a few books inside her bag and pulled out her lunch box, preparing to go to Juvia Lockser's class during Lunch Break when a folded paper landed itself on her desk.

Curiously eyeing the paper, she opened it only to see a few words scrambled in a very bad bushy handwriting.

 _Wi-l -ou be -y l...? And the rest is pretty much unreadable. Who sent this? And what does it mean?_

Lucy looked around to check who must have dropped it and saw Natsu Dragneel smirking from the other side of the room, his hand pointing to the opened paper on her desk, the _letter._

Lucy blushed and looked down at her desk.

 _He sent it?! W-what d-did it even mean again?_

On the other side of the room, Natsu knitted his brows in confusion. Just then, Lucy grabbed her lunch and left the class at a fast pace leaving the note on her table, crushed.

 _Is she angry? Does she hate me now? Man, now I've gone and done it!_

 **Break...**

The next day, Lucy avoided Natsu the entire time, too embarrassed to say anything. Her imagination had brought her to the conclusion that the first part of the sentence on that note meant 'Will you be my...' but was unable to think of the last word.

 _Juvia was no help at all. Why is 'lover' the only word she could think of that started with L? How can I face him if he asks me anything related to the note yesterday? Oh what am I even going to do?!_

Just as lunch dawned over, Lucy made her way out of the class only to see the infamous Natsu Dragneel standing right in front of her, in the hallway, blocking her path.

"So what do you think Luce?"

 _Luce? Is that me?_

"T-think a-about w-what?" Lucy countered, stuttering in her words.

"You know, about the note yesterday. Will you?"

 _Will I -what? What do I reply? I don't even know what it meant! Will he laugh at me if I asked what that note meant?_

"W-what n-note?"

"Oh come on. I didn't want to make you angry." He said running his hair through his pink locks.

"I-i'm not angry. B-but what was written in the note?" Lucy asked, finally managing to let her thoughts out.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Natsu said sheepishly, his cheeks slightly red.

 _Is he blushing? E-eh? W-why?_

He then went and stood on his knees, making Lucy surprised, her cheeks turning red.

 _Why is he on his knees? Could it be, Juvia was r-right? N-no._

Natsu then took Lucy's hand in his, her soft palm sitting well on his hard hand. It felt oddly right to the both of them.

 _I-is this a confession? Natsu and Me? What will I reply?_

Clearing his throat, Natsu spoke in clear loud words,

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my-"

"Wait! I don't know what to say! And this is all so sudde-" Lucy spoke hastily, flustered and confused.

"Luce please hear me out first. If you hate me after this, it's fine." The Dragneel hottie said in a calm voice snapping her out of her rant.

Lucy thought about it for a minute and answered in a small voice, "Okay."

Satisfied, Natsu smiled brightly and said, "Lucy Heartfilia, will you be my-"

Lucy held her breath and closed her eyes.

 _This is it. I don't know what to do from here. I've never been confessed to before. But I guess this is it._

"-tutor? I know I'm du-"

"Wait what?! Tutor?" Lucy's eyes snapped open in surprise as she tried to take in his words.

"-mb and not good with words but I really would appreciate if you could help me pass with good grades! Please. Please. Please"

"You want me to tutor you?" Lucy asked trying to confirm her ears.

"Yes of course. Is it okay with you?" Natsu answered sincerity on his face.

Lucy mentally face palmed right there.

 _What was I even thinking? There's no way me and Natsu were happening. He isn't even my friend..._

"Get up, Dragneel." Lucy commanded, her voice awfully annoyed.

Gulping at the sudden change if atmosphere, Natsu obeyed and stood up.

"Now, what kind of idiot mixes up a 'T' with a 'L'?!" Lucy spoke, her voice low.

 _She looks mad. Did I do something?_

Natsu gulped trying to understand how he'd encountered a demon instead of a cute nerd.

"Did I? Hehe sorry." Natsu said trying to brush it off with a small laugh that obviously didn't seem to work.

However, to Natsu's surprise she sighed and let her tensed shoulders loose.

"Dragneel, you have horrible handwriting. We'll start with that tomorrow in the city library after school. Don't be late." She said in a stern voice as she began walking away.

Playboy instincts on the play, Natsu grabbed her hand not allowing her to pass him a smirk plastered on his face. She looked at him in shock when Natsu whispered,

"L huh? I wonder. Is that why you were blushing earlier?"

 _Doki Doki_

"Tch. You're only amusing yourself, Playboy." Lucy whispered her face contradicting her words as it burned a bright red all the way to her ears.

And with that Lucy had freed her hand and walked away.

"Is that a yes?" Natsu shouted from behind.

"We'll see, Dragneel. We'll see." Lucy shouted back.

 _Feisty huh? That's new in a nerd. I guess this one's not so bad after all._

 **Break…**

12:00 am

Recipient: TheFlamesOfMySoul

Subject: Memories

Reply: How can I forget? You still mix 'T' and 'L', you idiot. My shyness? You bet it was that. It's because of your dense nature, Mr. Boyfriend. Get yourself a mirror and try to remember the handsome boy back from those years.

But even if I say all that, I still can't stop loving you. And probably never will. I love you too.

 **And that ends this side story, my friends! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Send me a review and tell me how it was! Favorite and follow it if you like it!**


End file.
